


Life is a Tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wait for me, Max.





	Life is a Tragedy

His body froze. 

Everything around him stopped. 

His brother lay on the ground motionlessly. 

He stared. And his mind yelling. 

_Move!_

His body moved on its own. He dropped to his knees next to his brother. Hands hovered over him, as if he was afraid to touch and make everything worse. 

He froze.

Alec stared at his brother. His baby brother, Max had his eyes wide open, staring at nothing. The teasing glint in his eyes gone.

He lifted his shaking hand, and touched Max’s warm face. "Max." His voice cracked, barely a whisper.

Tears filled and flowing. 

The tires screeched in the background. 

He heard someone yelling. 

He doesn't care about them. All he wanted his brother alive and well. 

“Max.”

He heard more yelling. 

His body shaking. His hand fisted onto Max's favourite shirt. A pain ripped through his throat. Alec gasps hoarsely between breaths, gasping Max's name. Blurriness in his eyes.

“Max!”

Hands grabbing him, trying ripped him away from his brother.

"No!" He cried hoarsely, jerking his arms from gripping hands. "Let go of me!"

Alec screaming at them. His voice cracked. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him away.

A tight twisted pain filled in his chest. He let out a wreaking cry. His cries filled with undeniable pain. 

"No!" He cried, shaking his head against somebody's chest. 

He stopped struggling. His body gave up as he fell back. A cry ripped from his throat. 

Words whispering into his ear, but he didn't hear them. Only sirens.

-

They were crossing the road. 

Nobody was coming from both sides. 

Max was the first one to ran across the empty road, and Alec followed him behind, yelling at him about something. Max just laughed at him, looking over his shoulder at him. And then…

The car came out of nowhere.

The sound of a car hitting a body, and the sound of a body hit the ground is something he could never forget, even when he tried to. 

-

Alec was alone in the hospital. 

Tears dried up. 

He was left alone with Max in the cold morgue. 

Alec couldn't look away from Max's ashen face.

He was left alone with Max for hours. 

Their mother cried when she finally arrived.

-

Days after Max’s death, his mother avoided him. 

Alec doesn't mind. He was used to it. 

He wondered if his mother wished it was him who died, not her other son. 

He didn't muse on it long because he already knew the answer.

-

He didn't go to the funeral. 

His guilt couldn’t let him.

At the same day, his mother finally spoke to him by yelling, screaming, throwing things at him. 

The next day, she was back avoiding him. 

-

Images of Max’s body hitting the ground playing in his head. 

Alec stared at nothing. 

His tears were already dried up. 

Max’s body hitting the ground. 

-

Alec couldn’t see himself living another day without Max. 

 

_Wait for me, Max_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was Maryse is a struggling, single mother with two sons, Alec and Max in a complete AU world. Robert left them when Max was a baby. Before Max was born, Robert was an abusive husband and father. Maryse wasn't a good mother but she wasn't bad either. She loved her sons and tried her best to provides their needs by working two jobs, however, sometimes the money she warned were wasted on alcohol. Alec took the role of a caretaker to Max when their mother was always gone for work. 
> 
> I love the concept of an older sibling taking care of their younger sibling(s) when the parents were gone and tried their best to make their sibling(s) to have a good life. 
> 
> However. life is a tragedy for Alec and Max.


End file.
